Living Dolls
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Hating to see her parents always fighting, Severus and Harry's four year old daughter wishes them to live happily ever after like her dollies while holding someone's wand...
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is a birthday story for Marksmom and will have five chapters.**_

_**Summary: Hating to see her parents always fighting, Severus and Harry's four year old daughter wishes them to live happily ever after like her dollies while holding someone's wand….**_

_**Warnings: MalexMale, Mpreg**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :D**_

* * *

Severus looked up from his cauldron at the clock on the wall. He put his potion on a stasis charm and locked up before apparating away. He walked up the path in Godric's Hollow and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later an out of breath Harry answered the door, frowning when he saw Severus. "Why have you knocked? You do still live here Severus." he said as he turned and walked back into the house leaving the door open for Severus to follow.

Severus sighed and walked in closing the door behind him; he walked in and sat at the table just as Harry placed a tray full of cookies he had just taken out of the oven on there.

Severus watched as Harry put them on a plate before placing them on the window sill to cool. "This has to stop."

Harry turned around. "What?"

"Baking cookies for our daughter, you will rot her teeth."

"Severus -"

"And don't start with her teeth are fine and you make she brushes them, you can't fill her up on stuff like this."

"Severus -"

"She needs a proper meal in her."

Harry slammed his hands down on the table making sure it stopped Severus from talking. "Our daughter has a cooked breakfast every day before washing, brushing her teeth and dressing for the day. She then plays before we go shopping after that we come home and she has a cooked lunch after that she is with me learning different things. She is then having a cooked dinner her third hot meal of the day. Only then if she has been good and eaten her dinner she gets cookies but only two Severus. Not that you ever know as you practically live in your shop!" he snapped.

Just then the floo flared and Draco stepped through, dusting off his robes as he walked into the kitchen, stopping at the scene in front of him. "Are you both serious? Severus I bet you have only been home five minutes."

"Yes he has, but he doesn't walk in anymore Draco. He knocks!"

Draco looked at his godfather. "That's going a bit too far Sev."

"What is going too far is you turning up uninvited."

"I asked him to come Severus; if you had been home when I put our daughter to bed you would have known that."

Draco stepped forwards when he saw Severus open his mouth to answer back. "Are these the cookies?" he asked.

Harry smiled at Draco and waved his wand at the cookies so they were now wrapped up. "That's them, there are six lemon ones with white chocolate chip, six orange ones with chocolate chip and I have managed to do six plain ones with toffee inside."

Draco took the plate. "Thank you Harry. Her cravings are getting worse. Hermione said to give the recipe to our elf to stop her bothering you."

"It's not bother really. I love baking, it calms me." he paused to look at Severus. "Releases stress as well which I tend to get a lot of."

Draco looked between them both. "No more fighting and arguing please. My goddaughter is asleep upstairs and I know she is only four but Gwynned is like you both, very clever, she picks up on things."

* * *

After Draco left Harry looked at Severus, his arms folded his eyebrow raised. Severus knew that look, he was waiting for an apology, he sighed and stood up. "I'm going to shower before bed." he said and left the kitchen. He got halfway up the stairs before he heard Harry crying, dropping his head he carried on up the stairs.

They had got close during the war when Severus had helped Harry take down and kill Voldemort, even though Severus was Headmaster and Harry was on the run it didn't stop him apparating to help him.

When they had got caught and taken to Malfoy Manor Draco had stepped up and protected them, getting Crucio'd by his Aunt Bellatrix when she advanced on Hermione, when they had fled to Shell cottage they took Draco with them.

At the age of nineteen Harry and Severus were married. A year later at the age of twenty Harry gave birth to their now four year old daughter Gwynned. When they got married people said it wouldn't last as Harry is one to show his feelings, wear his heart on his sleeve whereas Severus never even showed a smile let alone any emotion. They both paid no mind to it as they knew how the other felt and that was all they needed.

At least that was what Harry went by until now. He hated watching how Severus showed his love to Gwynned, made her laugh, even laughed with her and with Harry it was a kiss on the cheek, how was your day and that's it.

Harry felt he couldn't live like that, he thought he could as Severus showed him how much he loved him with their lovemaking but even that had slowed. Lately with Severus it was straight in from work, supper, play with Gwynned, put her to bed with Harry and then go and read, getting into bed when Harry was already asleep.

He would be awake before Severus woke and would lay there, eyes closed pretending to be asleep, loving how Severus would run his fingers through his hair and place a small kiss on his lips before getting up but he couldn't live for those moments anymore.

"Daddy?"

Harry looked up and saw his daughter stood in the doorway, her long black hair down her back, rubbing her eye with her small fist while she had a teddy bear under her other arm.

"Gwynned darling, come and sit with your daddy."

Gwynned smiled and put her arms around Harry resting her head on his shoulder when he held her close.

"Why are you crying daddy?"

"I didn't know I was darling. Does daddy look like he has been crying?"

"Eyes red."

"Daddy is just tired darling. What has you up?"

"Just woke up daddy, is papa home?"

"He is darling, just having a shower, would you like him to put you to bed?"

Gwynned nodded.

"Come on then love." Harry said as he stood up and after switching everything off and making sure everywhere was locked up he carried his daughter upstairs.

Severus had read their daughter the story she had picked out and only read three pages before Gwynned was asleep in his arms, he laid with her for a few minutes, wanting to make sure she was asleep.

When he walked into his and Harry's room he found Harry fast asleep, flat on his back his head turned slightly to the right. He quietly walked over to the bed and removing his dressing gown before climbing into bed, he leaned over Harry and dropped his head a little when he saw tear stains on his husband's cheeks, he leaned down and placed a small kiss on the younger man's lips before laying on his back, letting out a small sigh when seconds later Harry turned over in his sleep and rested his head on his chest, making it his pillow.

* * *

Severus woke up and turned over to find himself alone in bed; he cast a tempus charm and saw it had just gone nine in the morning. Sunday. The shop was shut, his day off to spend with his family. He got up and washed and headed downstairs.

Harry was sat at the table eating his toast, watching his daughter as she was eating her breakfast. "You can dance when you have finished eating." he said as she sat wiggling from side to side as she ate.

"Okay daddy. What are we doing today?"

"It is Sunday, your papa is home all day, what do you want to do?"

"Can we go park and have a picnic?"

"Of course we can sweetheart." Harry looked up when Severus walked into the kitchen. "Okay Gwynned why don't you go and pick what two toys you want to take with you and me and your papa will get everything ready."

"Take where?" Severus asked.

"It is your day off. Family day, your daughter wants to have a picnic at the park." Harry placed toast on a plate on the table and put a jar of jam at the side of it. "Eat your breakfast Severus. I will get everything ready."

"Harry." Severus said, stopping his husband from leaving the room. "About last night -"

"Don't worry Severus. I will knock in future." Harry answered, feeling hurt that his husband would cover himself after seeing that his was being watched by his husband in the shower.

Severus reached out and grabbed Harry's arm stopping him from leaving. "I covered up because of all my scars; they are hideous Harry I know you don't want to see them anymore than I do."

"Bollocks Severus. You know how I love your scars as it shows and reminds me just what you fought for. I am twenty four years old Severus no need to sugar coat things."

"I never sugar coat things."

"Never used to but you do now and I am sick of it I am not a little boy anymore."

"Fine no more sugar coating. Your hair is a complete mess it makes you look untidy and as though you can't be bothered at all, you still wear the same glasses you have worn since you were five years old and while you are like Lily when you are with our daughter you are too much like Potter when with your friends and that is who you truly are!" Severus snapped.

Harry wrenched his arm free and slapped Severus. "Not even ten o'clock yet, must be a new record." he whispered before turning and running from the kitchen.

Severus closed his eyes and sighed, he sat down hard at the table and pushed the plate away that had his toast on it, he wasn't really hungry anymore, he felt sick to his stomach. He blamed the stress of work for his outburst but he knew that he couldn't blame it all on work, he hated to be so harsh. He tried to ignore it but he knew tears when he saw them and he saw them in Harry's eyes before he fled the kitchen.

He had been doing a lot of thinking about his marriage with Harry, five years on people still gave him looks, he would still get howlers at work, telling him he was disgusting, he ought to have been locked up for what he did in the war not get off free and marry the hero of the wizarding world. Cursing him for how he lived is life now, saying he might be able to fool Harry but not them.

He had gotten letters with people hoping he would one day make a mistake and blow himself up in a potions accident riding them all of him. He had started to think they were right, just what did Harry see in him? He was a forty four year old man, he had killed many people, yes he had turned spy but he still did awful things before he did so.

"Severus?"

Severus pulled his head out of his hands and looked over his shoulder to see Harry standing there looking what reminded Severus of when he used to teach and a student was hovering outside his door who had come for detention. He stood up. "All ready?" he asked.

"We are."

"Papa!" Gwynned came running in and up to Severus making him pick her up and hold her close.

"Ready gorgeous?"

Gwynned giggled. "Yes."

Severus gave his daughter one of his rare smiles and kissed her cheek. "Come on then."

* * *

When they got to the park and picked where they were sitting Gwynned went running onto the park. "Keep in our sight Gwynned." Severus called out.

Harry smiled and laid out a blanket.

"A bit small for us all to sit on isn't it? You will practically be sitting on my lap."

Harry looked up and glared at Severus. "This blanket is Gwynned's." Harry got another blanket out, a much bigger one and spread it out. "This is ours, plenty of room, no need to touch."

"Of course we can touch Harry we are married, you have a habit lately of taking my words and twisting them to make them sound harsh."

"And how did I twist your words this morning then?"

Severus sighed. "I am sorry for that. I didn't mean it."

"You did mean it, you just didn't mean for it to come out how it did."

"Anyone would think I am the only one who says harmful things in this marriage."

"Severus we both snap and say hurtful things thing is where you mean them I don't."

"Bollocks."

"I don't call you names Severus."

"No but while out with your friends when they call me names instead of defending your husband you laugh along like you agree that is worse."

"Worse as opposed to Lucius calling me and you agreeing with what he said!"

"When was this?"

"Last month at his and Narcissa's wedding anniversary party. He asked you why you are still with me when I am so immature and you answered with 'yes he is'. I heard you both Severus."

"That's why you left early."

"Yes."

"Harry -"

"Daddy I want swings."

"Coming darling."

"Harry stop walking away every time I try and explain things."

"I have to walk away because our daughter needs me but if you want to explain things then by all means come with me Severus."

"Unfortunately I haven't come with you for a while." Severus said without thinking.

Harry looked up in shock at his husband. "Oh Severus I -"

"Daddy!"

"Coming darling." Harry said and hurried over to their daughter. In the end they ended up coming home early as it had started to rain.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter Two up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is a birthday story for Marksmom and will have five chapters.**_

_**Summary: Hating to see her parents always fighting, Severus and Harry's four year old daughter wishes them to live happily ever after like her dollies while holding someone's wand….**_

_**Warnings: MalexMale, Mpreg**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :D**_

* * *

Draco looked up from the desk he was sat at in his study when the door opened. "Hermione love." he said as he stood up and walked over to his wife placing his hand on her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Are you busy?"

"No I was just re- reading these documents before signing them. Why?"

"It is Sunday. Severus doesn't work on Sundays. They have been around each other all day."

Draco nodded. "I'll go and check on them." he kissed Hermione and then crouched down to kiss her stomach that was just visible making his wife laugh. "I can't wait until you start showing more."

"I am only five months Draco, give it another couple of months and how I eat it won't be long."

Draco laughed and kissed his wife once more before leaving.

* * *

Draco stepped out of the floo and saw his goddaughter sat on the settee. "Gwynned darling." he said as he sat next to her.

"Dwaco." she said, hugging him.

"You alright sweetie?"

"Why do daddy and papa argue?"

"What makes you think they do?"

"I hear them."

Draco sighed, he took out his wand and started to make colourful patterns in the air making Gwynned reach out and laugh at the colours and name the shapes.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up when he saw Harry and Severus walk in and placed his wand on the settee next to him and stood up. "Been arguing?" he whispered. "You seriously couldn't go one day for your daughter could you."

"Gwynned doesn't know we argue." Severus whispered.

"Yes she does as she has just asked me why you do and that she hears you when you think she doesn't."

"Draco it's not like we chose to argue, Severus just has to pick at every little thing."

"Me? You are not exactly perfect Harry you pick at things also; you say things that hurt just as much as I do."

"Not as hurtful Severus and you know it, every time I-" Harry's words were cut off and Draco jumped back when a puff of smoke surrounded both Harry and Severus, he quickly turned and saw Gwynned holding his wand, he rushed over. "Sweetie what did you do?"

"No more fighting."

"I know love but what did you do where is your daddy and papa?"

"Draco."

Draco turned at the voice. "Severus? Where are you? Is Harry alright? Are you?"

"We are both fine except for one problem."

"What's that?" Draco asked, looking around.

"Oh just the fact that me and Harry are the size of dolls! What in Merlin's name was going through your head to make you leave your wand lying like that next to our daughter?"

Draco moved back to where he stood before and looked down to see two dolls the same size as Gwynned's Barbie dolls, he bent down and picked them up, placing them on the shelf. He stood and watched as Harry and Severus straightened their clothes.

"Watch how you manhandle us Draco!" Severus snapped.

"How are you making it so I can hear you?"

"We had our wands on us when it happened I cast a sonorous charm. Draco get Hermione and tell her and get us back to how we were."

Draco nodded. "I will, but you do know until we find the spell you are stuck like this."

Harry pointed his wand at his throat before speaking. "Oh really you don't say." he said sarcastically.

"What I mean is what are you going to do until we find out how to turn you back?"

"Just get Hermione here, you are like Ron when you start to worry and panic, you don't think!"

* * *

Within five minutes Hermione was there. Draco had told her everything and straight away she told him to go and fetch the doll house they bought Gwynned as a present and get it all sorted out for Harry and Severus as they will have to live in that until they found the spell to turn them back and while he was doing that Hermione was on the settee talking to Gwynned.

Harry who was sat on one of the chairs in the doll house stood up and came to the edge when the front of the house swung forward. "Hermione. What do you know?"

"Well Gwynned was sad to see you arguing as she always hears you despite what you both think."

"Get to the point!" Severus snapped.

"Hey don't snap at me I am one of the few people who can help." Hermione snapped back. "Okay she saw you arguing and wanted it to stop so seeing Draco's wand she waved it at you wanting you to stop and be happy, like her dolls."

Harry sighed. "When she plays with them she tells me they always live happily ever after like in her story books."

Severus looked from Harry to Hermione. "Can you change us back?"

"I will read up and not give up until I find the correct spell. In the meantime me and Draco will be looking after Gwynned. Draco has sorted all of the doll house out for you, electricity, running water, food, that kind of thing as you will have to live here until I find the spell."

Draco came into view. "It is now all sorted and ready for you. I have also shrunk all of your clothes and have done it so you can't apparate out."

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Well while I was getting everything ready I couldn't help but think that this is a good thing."

"How?" Severus yelled.

"Well at least with you both stuck here waiting you have no choice but to talk things through. This is why I have put a charm on the doll house so you can't apparate away and storm off."

"As soon as I am back to normal I am going to ring your neck." Severus threatened.

"And me." Harry agreed.

"See it is doing you both good already, you actually agreed on something." Hermione said.

Harry looked towards his friend. "Whose side are you on?"

"My husband's. I am going to close the front of the house now and we are taking Gwynned back with us, we will come and see you both in the morning."

"What about my shop? I have orders that need going out and potions that need finishing." Severus said.

"I can finish them for you Severus." Draco answered as he placed his hand on the front of the doll house. "Good night, try not to kill each other."

"Oh piss off." Harry and Severus said in unison.

* * *

When they were left alone Severus turned to Harry. "My godson does have a point."

Harry turned to see Severus looking at him; he opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing. "I'm going for a bath before bed." he said and headed out of the room and started to walk up the wooden stairs.

Severus dropped his head and closed his eyes, he was about to sit down when he heard Harry scream, he turned and fled the room running up the stairs taking them three at a time and pulling his wand out when he saw Harry and moved him so he was in front, protecting him.

"Kill it!" Harry said, holding on tight to Severus, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Harry allow me to breath." Severus said but Harry only squeezed harder.

Severus allowed himself a small smile, he missed Harry's arms. He looked into the bathroom and saw the very large spider.

"Kill it Severus don't just stare at it."

Severus sighed and killed the spider before making it vanish; he turned around in Harry's arms and looked down at his husband. "It's gone."

Harry looked around Severus and seeing the now empty bathroom sighed and kissed Severus before resting his head on his shoulder. "Thank you Severus."

"You're welcome."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Harry cleared his throat and backed away. "I better get my bath. Thank you Severus."

"You are welcome." Severus watched Harry go until the bathroom door closed and then headed to what was to be their bedroom until they were back to normal.

* * *

The next morning Severus walked into the kitchen and found Harry cooking. "Morning."

"Morning Severus. I heard you get up so I thought I would do breakfast while you shower."

Severus looked at the table which was covered in food.

"Didn't know what you wanted so cooked some of everything."

Severus sat down and looked up at Harry. "You didn't have to cook all of this you could have come and asked me."

"And be sneered at for walking in on your while showering and hastily covering yourself up." Harry asked as he sat down.

"I apologise for doing that it was wrong of me."

Harry said nothing and continued to eat. "I will get dressed then, Draco said before they went that they were going to bring Gwynned around this morning."

"Okay."

Severus had just finished eating when a tap at the front of the house sounded. "Severus? Harry?" came Draco's voice.

Severus stood up and put his wand to his throat. "Hang on Draco we will let you know. I will just get Harry." he walked upstairs and opened the bedroom door just in time to see Harry pulling his boxer briefs up.

"I heard." he said, before Severus said anything.

"I will just wait downstairs then."

"Why?" Harry asked as he started to pull a top over his head.

They both walked downstairs and Severus took his wand out making the front of the house open.

"Oh Gwynned sweetheart!" Harry said when he saw his daughter hugging Draco's leg, holding onto to Severus as he couldn't hold his daughter.

"As soon as we find the spell we will turn you back and you can hug her Harry." Draco said.

Harry cleared his throat and backed away from Severus.

"I'm sorry daddy." Gwynned said sounding tearful.

"Draco pick her up and hug her please." Severus said, walking to the front of the house when Draco picked his goddaughter up and held her close.

"Gwynned darling you have nothing to apologise for. If anyone is to blame it is me and your daddy, we shouldn't have been arguing in front of you it was an accident that's all."

Gwynned nodded and smiled as she laid her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Are you being a good girl?" Harry asked.

"Yes daddy and doing as told. 'Mione lets me do her hair she has lots of it."

Harry smiled. "I am glad you are having a good time baby."

"Missing you and papa a lot, 'Mione and Draco can't do the voices like papa can."

Draco looked at Severus with a smirk on his face. "You do the voices to her story?"

"Of course."

"Even the little girls voices?"

Severus scowled. "Keep talking Draco just remember soon I will be bigger than you."

Draco laughed. "How are you both?"

"Not bad, Severus saved me. There was a big spider in the bathroom and me being this size it was very big."

"I know, I put it there."

Harry forgetting he was doll sized moved towards Draco in anger, Severus put his arm out stopping him from walking off the edge.

"Why? After Hagrid's spider and its children trying to eat him you know how he is with them!"

"For you to step in and save him and let whatever follows afterward, follow." Draco answered.

"Draco when I am myself again I am going to kill you!" Severus snapped.

"It only scared him and you do that every time you invent a new potion." Draco defended.

Severus turned to Harry who looked at him.

"Well you do! Inventing new ones is dangerous."

Draco looked from Severus to Harry and knowing an argument was coming he looked at his goddaughter who was starting to fall asleep on his shoulder. "Say goodbye to daddy and papa." he said.

Harry and Severus moved to the front of the house where Gwynned, holding on to Draco, kissed both Severus' and Harry's head.

"Bye daddy, papa."

"Bye sweetheart, we love you." Harry said.

"Bye darling, be good." Severus added.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is a birthday story for Marksmom and will have five chapters.**_

_**Summary: Hating to see her parents always fighting, Severus and Harry's four year old daughter wishes them to live happily ever after like her dollies while holding someone's wand….**_

_**Warnings: MalexMale, Mpreg**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :D**_

* * *

When the front of the house closed Severus turned to Harry. "I know what I am doing with potions I have been doing it for over thirty years!"

"I didn't say you didn't know what you are doing I know how brilliant you are that I have no doubt of but even you know that some of the greatest potion makers have died before their time because of inventions gone wrong."

"I know what I am doing."

"That's probably what they thought before they blew themselves up."

"Doubt that you would even notice if that happened to me."

Harry raised his hand and slapped Severus across the face.

Severus stared at Harry who wasn't breaking eye contact. Looking into his husbands eyes Severus saw something he thought he would never see again while those green eyes were looking at him. Lust. He reached out and pulled the younger man towards him and crashed his lips on Harry's.

His hand dropping to Harry's arse as Harry's hands flew up and tangled themselves in Severus' hair, the older man thrust his tongue into his husbands mouth while moving forward, making Harry stumble back.

When Harry's back hit the wall he pulled back for some very much needed air, he looked at Severus who was staring at him while staring at him, biting his lip Harry pulled him to him joining their lips once more.

As it got more heated Harry started to tear open Severus' top as the potions master began to undo his trousers and pull them down along with his boxer briefs. Harry kicked them off when they reached his ankles and hurriedly undone Severus' trousers pulling them down enough to expose the older man's cock. He jumped up and wrapped his legs around his husband, using wandless magic to loosen himself just before Severus thrust hard into him making them both cry out.

Draco apparated back to Harry and Severus' home as he forgot his godfathers notes for his potions, he was to get them so he could open the shop; he walked into the living room and up to the doll house to ask Severus where the notes were but stopped when he heard Severus swear loudly. He took a step forward and jumped when he heard Harry.

"Oh fuck Severus, yes! Harder!"

Draco looked through one of the small windows and saw Harry pushed up against the wall, being held up by Severus who was thrusting in and out of the smaller man. Draco hurriedly backed back. "They're probably in his lab." he said to himself and hurried away to the basement.

Draco had only just walked into the lab and found the notes straight away on a worktop next to a cauldron, picking them up he apparated to Severus shop and unlocked it before walking in.

Within minutes of walking in Draco was surrounded by owls, some dropping howlers before flying away, others dropping thick envelopes that were starting to smoke, he took out his wand and banished the envelopes that were smoking but wasn't so quick with the howlers that began screaming.

"_Death eater scum!"_

_"Should have died in the war!"_

_"I pray you blow yourself up in your shop!"_

_"You don't deserve Harry!"_

_"Harry is only with you because of the potions you dose him up with!"_

_"Unloved freak!"_

Draco growled and destroyed the rest of the howlers, just listening to those few Draco had a hunch that these were the reason for Severus and Harry arguing all the time. Severus was starting to believe them and had begun to withdraw himself from Harry. He was willing to bet all of his money that Harry had absolutely no idea what was going on.

He closed the shop before heading home, he was going to tell Harry but first he was going to tell his wife.

* * *

"You're an idiot." were the first words out of Hermione's mouth when Draco told her about the howlers and what he had found out.

"Me? Severus is doing all of this which is driving him and Harry farther and farther apart and I'm an idiot?"

"Yes!"

"May I ask why?"

"Because you have come and told me first you should have gone straight there and asked Severus about it with Harry being there."

"But that will cause more arguments, they were about to argue which is why I left."

"Yes and you said when you went back later they were having sex."

"Exactly they have made up."

"Oh come on Draco when we argue and have makeup sex we use a bed but when we have sex against a wall or anything while arguing it is angry sex. They are still pissed at each other, they need this, Harry needs to know it as Severus believes those howlers and it has driven them apart."

"I can't win, if I went straight there you would have had a go for not telling you first."

Hermione laughed. "That's probably true so I apologise and thank you for telling me first. On another note I have found the spell to turn them back."

"That's great. Tell me it and I can tell them and turn them back."

"No. They need this time alone to work things through and talk. As soon as they are happy and back to how they used to be then I will tell them and turn them back, just go there now and act as though you have gone there straight from the shop."

* * *

Draco apparated straight to Grimmauld place and walked over to the doll house and opened the front of it. "Severus where are you?" he asked looking at all the rooms.

"Living room Draco."

Draco looked at his godfather and sighed, seeing Harry out if the corner of his eye in the next room standing and listening. "I just opened your shop and got attacked."

"Attacked?"

"Yes by bloody owls dropping off foul smelling envelopes that were ready to explode, I got howlers blowing up in my face screeching death eater scum and I don't deserve Harry and people praying that you will blow yourself up with a potion Severus what the fuck is going on?"

"Keep your voice down." Severus hissed.

"Why?" Draco paused. "Harry doesn't know does he. You are getting threatening letters daily and he doesn't even know."

"Of course he doesn't."

"Why haven't you told him Severus?"

"Because they are right!" Severus snapped before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Harry shouldn't even be with me, he is only with me because of Gwynned."

"You are actually believing those howlers aren't you, that is why you and Harry are always fighting. You are pushing him away and Harry feeling hurt is fighting back."

"Enough Draco, just get the orders done please and look after Gwynned."

"Are you going to tell Harry?"

"He doesn't have to." came a voice.

Draco looked up and Severus looked over his shoulder to see Harry standing there looking angry, he turned back and glared at his godson. "You knew he was there."

"Not necessarily. I will get going now and look after your shop, bye." he said and shut the front of the house before apparating home to find Hermione standing in front of the fireplace waiting.

"Well?" she asked.

"I told Severus what I found in the shop made it sound as though I just realised why he was doing this, I saw Harry stood in the next room listening, I only came away when Harry made himself known, letting Severus know he heard everything." Draco sighed. "How angry Severus looked when he realised I knew Harry was listening... when he returns to normal can I hide behind you?" he asked making his wife laugh.

* * *

Severus turned from where Draco was stood and calmly walked over to the table in the kitchen and sat down, well aware of Harry watching his every movement.

"Is it true?" Harry all but whispered.

Severus said nothing and just sat there looking at anything but his husband.

Harry got angry and snapped. "Fucking answer me!"

Severus eyes shot to Harry. "Yes." he hissed.

"Well they must be right then I might as well leave!" Harry shouted as he turned on his heel and headed for the kitchen door, he heard the scraping of the chair across the floor before feeling fingers wrap tightly around his wrist.

"No! I will not let you leave."

"Let me? Let me! You do not control me Severus; you don't know me very well if you think you do. I spent seven years being controlled having to do things I didn't want to do but had to, that part of my life is over now and I will be damned if I am going to let you are anyone else try to control me."

"I am not trying to control you."

Harry looked down at his wrist. "Let go."

"What so you can leave?"

"For fuck sake Severus." Harry snapped wrenching himself free. "You need to get it into that head of yours I am not leaving you."

"You just said you were leaving."

"I said that because I was pissed, and I still am pissed at you, these people, these wankers that send you howlers everyday have caused such an impact on you that you are believing this bullshit."

"They speak a lot of sense; look at you and then me why are you even with me."

"Because I love you stupid!" Harry yelled. "Ugh you piss me off so much, you have been getting howlers from these people who have nothing better to do with their life that you are letting it cause a wedge between us which is making us argue all day every day which will no doubt end in marriage break up leaving poor Gwynned stuck in the middle because her parents can not stand the sight of each other all because her idiot of a father would rather believe sour people who need to get a life rather than live his life and make a better life like he has been doing with his husband!" Harry said, ending in him shouting the last few words.

To Harry's surprise Severus dropped to his knees. "You're right. I know you are. But it's too easy to agree because I thought that about myself for years. I'm not good enough. I never was. Not for you, and not for Gwynned." he whispered, his head hanging with his hair curtaining around his face covering it from Harry's view.

Harry dropped to his knees and placed his hands on his husbands face, lifting so their eyes met. "Severus do you still love me? Are you still in love with me?"

"With everything that I am Harry."

Harry used his thumb to swipe it across his husband's lips that felt dry and chapped against his skin. "Then fight for me Severus. Fight for me, for us, for our daughter. Severus those howlers are nothing, what they say mean nothing, they don't know how we live, how we are with each other, how we feel. They know nothing about us."

Severus reached up and wiped the tears that fell from his husbands eyes. "How?"

"You start by ignoring those howlers, you burn them before they have a chance to open, you show me just how much you love me and our daughter and how happy you are and how wrong those sad people are by showing it in public. Fight for us Severus, for me and you, fight for us, please?" Harry sniffed.

Severus hated how much he had upset Harry, the man he loved with everything he was and had reduced him, both of them to this due to people who do not even know them, he wrapped his arms around the younger man and brought him as close to him as he could, one of his hands going in Harry's hair when his husband buried his face in his neck. "Harry I'm sorry. All I can do is beg for forgiveness and hope you give it."

"Of course I can, but will you fight Severus?"

"Yes, with your help. I want to fight with you by your side not against you."

"Then I know we will move on from this and come out of it stronger than before." Harry said before kissing his husbands neck just below his ear.

* * *

The next morning Draco apparated to Harry and Severus' place and walked over to the doll house and thought it be a safe bet to check though the windows before announcing his presence.

He moved his head across and looked into the window he knew was the room where Severus and Harry slept and smirked when he saw Harry fast asleep with Severus right behind him, his arm draped across the Gryffindor holding him close.

Harry turned over so he was now facing Severus. "Are you also aware we are being watched?" he whispered.

Severus was thankful his face buried in Harry's neck as he could answer. "Of course, it is me you are asking."

"Why is he watching us?"

"No doubt checking on us due to how he left last night."

Harry hummed. "Why is he still there? It is making me a little uncomfortable."

"Ah making you uncomfortable, I need to show and fight with you by your side."

Harry hummed as he buried his face deeper into his husband's neck. "What are you going to do?"

Instead of answering Severus rolled on top of Harry and placed his lips on the younger mans, his hand coming up and cupping Harry's cheek, humming when he felt his husbands hands come up and tangle themselves in his long hair as he titled his head, Severus tilting his kissed the Gryffindor even deeper, grounding his morning erection against Harry who moaned and threw his head back.

"Guys I can see you." Draco called out.

Severus lifted his head up long enough to face the window and say. "Then piss off and come back later!" before claiming Harry's lips once more.

"Okay just thought I would tell you that Hermione has found the spell to turn you back but it can wait."

"No wait!" Harry and Severus said in unison.

"Draco get Hermione over here me and Severus will get dressed." When Draco left Harry threw the covers back and went over to the drawers to get some boxer briefs out, looking over his shoulder when he heard Severus chuckle. "Something funny?" he asked.

"I apologise. I got a little too carried away last night."

"In what way?"

"I left my mark on your left arse cheek."

Straight away Harry's hand went to his arse and laughed. "That's okay, I don't mind it, apart from yesterday it has been a while since you have touched me."

Severus got up and walked over to Harry putting his arms around him. "I will be forever sorry for that, I have let people cloud my judgement. Never again Harry." he said as he turned his husband to face him. "Shower before dressing?" he asked.

Harry laughed. "Oh yes, you won't believe how much I have missed showers with you."

Severus gave a deep chuckle. "Now is your chance to show me how much."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Draco apparated back with Hermione and Gwynned. He opened the front of the doll house and seeing Harry and Severus stood there waiting he picked them both up and carried them over to the settee in front of where Hermione stood and placed them down.

"Draco careful how you manhandle me." Severus snapped.

As soon as Draco placed them on the settee he stepped back and stood behind Hermione who shook her head and moved away. "Don't hide behind me." she said before pointing her wand at the two doll sized men on the settee in front of her. "Are you both ready?" she asked.

"Yes." Severus and Harry said in unison.

Hermione took a deep breath, hoping the spell worked as she made a wrist movement and began enchanting the words and jumped back a little when Severus and Harry went from doll sized to their normal size, filling more of the settee.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter four will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is a birthday story for Marksmom and will have five chapters.**_

_**Summary: Hating to see her parents always fighting, Severus and Harry's four year old daughter wishes them to live happily ever after like her dollies while holding someone's wand….**_

_**Warnings: MalexMale, Mpreg**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :D**_

* * *

"Daddy papa!" Gwynned cried as she hurried over and jumped on them.

Harry laughed and hugged his daughter close smiling when he felt Severus' arms wrap around both of them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Gwynned cried.

"Shush my darling, you are not to blame for this, your daddy and I are, and no harm done, we are back now and happy." Severus said.

Gwynned looked up. "No more fighting?"

Severus put his finger under his daughter's chin and used his thumb to swipe it across her chin just under her bottom lip. "No more fighting." he promised.

Harry leaned forwards and kissed his daughter's head. "Promise sweetheart."

Severus stood up with Gwynned in his arms and held her tight, indicating for Harry to join with his free arm which he did.

Draco seeing Severus had his arms full stepped from behind Hermione with a smile on his face which quickly went when Severus reached out and grabbed him. "You are not safe yet." Severus threatened.

"What I haven't done anything!" Draco said trying to get free, looking at Harry when he couldn't. "Harry."

"Severus let him go; if he didn't do that then we would still be fighting."

"Yeah." Draco nodded. "If anything you owe me."

"Owe you!" Severus asked, incredulously.

"Yeah." Draco said as he backed back so Severus could no longer reach him.

Harry looked over to Hermione. "When are Ron and Luna back from their holiday Hermione, I need Ron's help."

"They are due back today, they said they would come and see you when they got back so he will probably pop around tomorrow during his lunch break as he is back at work tomorrow."

Harry nodded and looked up at Severus, kissing the underside of his chin before resting his head on his shoulder.

* * *

That night Harry stepped out of the shower when he heard moving about in the bedroom. "Severus?" he walked into the bedroom just in time to see Severus walk out of it, fastening his dressing gown as he went. Harry dried and dropped his towel before wrapping his own dressing gown around him; he left the room to see where Severus went and heard his voice coming from their daughter's bedroom.

He pulled up a chair and sat outside his daughter's room listening to his husband's voice as he told their daughter a story, answering questions that Gwynned asked.

Thirty minutes later Severus tucked Gwynned in and kissed her forehead, brushing her hair back, he allowed himself a small smile at his sleeping daughter before leaving her room, stopping when he saw a sleeping Harry on the chair just outside the room.

Shaking his head he picked his husband up and carried him to their room, laying him on the bed he banished Harry's robe and moaned when he saw his husband naked under it, stripping himself he got into bed and gave a small smile when Harry turned and latched himself onto him in his sleep, kissing the top of his husbands head Severus waited for sleep to take him.

* * *

The next morning found Harry, Severus and Gwynned having breakfast, Gwynned smiling at her parents as they ate their breakfast one handed as they were holding each other with their free hand. She looked up when the floo flared and jumped up from the table "Uncle Ron!" she squealed.

Harry stood up and walked over to hug his best friend. "How was your holiday mate?"

"Oh fantastic, me and Luna didn't want to come back."

"We weren't expecting you until this afternoon."

"I am not at work until this afternoon, I got it wrong when I told Hermione, I have just come from there she is glowing." he laughed.

Harry laughed. "Where is Luna?"

"She has gone to see her dad. Hermione said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, but first how was the holiday? Did you do a lot of sight-seeing or keep to the bedroom?"

Ron went red. "We did a bit of sightseeing, oh and I got something for Gwynned." he dropped to his knee in front of the little girl and started to rummage through his bag, "the bit of sightseeing we did I saw something I just know Gwynned would love in her doll house."

He located what he was looking for and stood up showing Harry and Severus. "Look at that. They don't just do you doll sized Harry but Severus as well, can you believe it? You as doll sized." he laughed.

Gwynned started to cry making Severus pick her up. "Hush darling I promise you it is fine, all is well now and no harm done."

Ron frowned. "What's wrong?"

Severus and Harry led Ron to the sitting room where they told Ron everything what had happened; during the story Gwynned had fallen asleep in Severus' arms. "I want these sad bastards found Ron, it is because of these people that mine and Severus' marriage nearly ended, the war has been over for years Severus has been cleared of all charges he has an order of Merlin first class for fucks sake."

Ron nodded. "Will you be going to the shop tomorrow Severus?"

"I will."

"Then I will be here and go with you, what they are doing is an arrestable offence some more serious than others if what are in those envelopes are smouldering." Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "don't worry mate, we will find all of these people."

* * *

The next morning Harry and Severus dropped Gwynned off with Hermione, Harry wanted to go to the shop and also see for himself just what people were sending his husband. They apparated outside of the shop to find Ron already there waiting.

"Harry? I thought you weren't coming."

"He wasn't but you know Harry, would you have been able to stop him?" Severus asked as he opened his shop up and started to check things.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Draco has made quite a bit for me, done a lot of orders as well."

Within minutes howlers started to arrive. _"Death eater scum! Do us all a favour and die!"_

Severus shook his head and walked over to Harry and held him as he saw his husband shaking.

Another one exploded. _"Every day I check the paper why aren't you dead yet?"_

Ron saw the look on Harry and Severus' face. "That's it." he took his wand out and all the others that arrived Ron waved his wand on all of them, freezing all of them, after the howlers came the envelopes that were already smouldering, Ron froze all of them and shrunk them all.

"I will get these back to the ministry and will let you know something by the end of the day." he said and left the shop.

"Oh Severus." Harry sighed, burying himself further into his husband's hold. "Please don't pay attention to any of them."

"Easier said than done my love." Severus said as he buried his nose into the messy locks of his husband's hair and inhaled deeply.

The door to the shop opened and Severus remembering his promise to Harry stayed where he was when a customer came in and started to look around, he watched them carefully as the woman picked certain jars up, reading what they said before looking at her arm and putting them back.

"May I help?" he asked.

The woman turned. "Morning Severus. I don't suppose you have a salve or cream for this do you?" she asked as she showed Severus her arm. "I have tried all sorts of cream but I need this to go the itching is getting worse."

Severus let go of Harry and guided the woman over to his table at the front where he could see better. "You have been bitten." he said before sweeping into the back room returning minutes later with a salve, "you rub this on three times a day, before you go to bed rub it in and keep it covered, can you come back and see me in three days when you have done this three times a day?"

"Of course." The woman paid and smiled in thanks at Severus, smiling at Harry before leaving the shop.

"She will never learn."

Harry turned to Severus. "She won't?"

"She is like a female version of Hagrid Harry, the creatures she keeps, she has been to St Mungo's quite a few times with nasty things but she laughs it off saying they are only playing." Severus looked around. "Are you going now?"

"No. Hermione said she is happy to have Gwynned all day today so I am all yours, I want to help."

Severus smiled. "Then follow me, I still have a few orders to do."

* * *

They spent the day doing what they used to do, not realising how much they had missed working together. "I don't miss this much." Severus said, adding Monkswood to the potion before stirring.

Harry looked up from buttoning his shirt up. "Don't like what?" he asked as he walked over to his husband and straightened the long black strands as best he could with his fingers.

"Distractions, some of which I can not have with certain potions."

Harry looked up at his husband and smiled, kissing him on the lips. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Keep going like this I wouldn't be surprised if you got pregnant again."

Harry laughed before stopping; looking at Severus wide eyed who looked straight back at him. "Harry? You aren't are you?"

"Well I don't know. We didn't cast the spells when you took me against the wall in the dollhouse."

"Well... do you feel alright?"

"Yeah but I felt alright when I found out I was carrying Gwynned."

Before Severus could answer the shop bell went, ending their conversation. They both walked into the shop to find Ron stood there. "Ron?"

"Harry mate. I have news."

"Already?" Severus asked. "I wasn't expecting answers or news yet."

Ron turned slightly red. "I kind of used Harry's fame saying this is causing all sorts of problems." he said, avoiding his best friend's eyes.

"Ron normally I would be mad but if it gets answers fast."

"Anyone we know?" Severus asked.

"A few of them are families who have lost loved ones in the war."

"But Severus fought on our side!" Harry all but shouted.

"I know mate but what they say to that is bottom line he was a death eater and it was a death eater that killed the one they loved."

"Death eaters killed Remus and Tonks but I married Severus, Bellatrix killed Sirius but I am close friends with her nephew." Harry argued.

"We do have a couple that will surprise you." Ron said looking from Harry to Severus.

"Go on." Severus said.

"Pansy Parkinson is one."

"Pansy?" Severus asked. "She has always been civil towards me whenever she comes in here."

"All an act, we questioned her under Veritaserum and she said you are to blame that Draco married Hermione and not her."

"How the fuck did she come to that?" Harry asked.

"Because Draco and Hermione fell for each other when we went back for the last year and it is because Severus never paired her with Draco during potions."

"I have never heard so much crap in all my life." came a voice.

Harry and Severus looked up and Ron turned around to see Draco stood in the doorway holding Gwynned who quickly got down and ran over to her parents asking Severus to pick her up which he did.

"Hermione and I didn't fall for each other because we were paired up in potions, it was getting to know each other in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and her helping me with muggle studies that got me wanting her." he said.

"Well that and because you took a Crucio because you stuck up for her and saved her when we were captured." Harry said with a smile on his face.

Draco smirked before looking at Ron. "Who is the other one?"

"Colin Creevey."

"Creevey? The over enthusiastic boy with the camera?" Severus asked. "He was awful at potions."

"He hired a private tutor when he left." Ron explained. "He wants you dead as you took his Harry."

"His Harry?" Harry asked.

"We looked further into it Harry he has four walls in his bedroom and the pictures... it looks like Harry Potter wallpaper."

Harry shuddered making Severus hold his husband close.

"I will be here in the morning before you open up Severus." and with that, Ron left.

Severus looked at his godson. "Are you doing anything tomorrow Draco?"

"No why?"

"After we open up can you watch the shop while I take Harry to St Mungo's?"

"Of course I will."

"Daddy sick?" Gwynned asked.

"No love I just need a check-up." Harry smiled reassuring his daughter.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter five up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling.**_

_**This is a birthday story for Marksmom and will have five chapters.**_

_**Summary: Hating to see her parents always fighting, Severus and Harry's four year old daughter wishes them to live happily ever after like her dollies while holding someone's wand….**_

_**Warnings: MalexMale, Mpreg**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. :D**_

* * *

The next day found Severus stood waiting in a healer's room, watching his husband who was sat on the edge of the bed, they had opened the shop that morning and Ron had frozen the hate mail as he did the day before and took it back to the Ministry with him.

"There didn't seem as much this morning."

Harry looked up. "Much what?"

"Hate mail, I think Ron got the biggest of it yesterday."

"Severus what if I am pregnant?"

Before Severus could answer and reassure his husband who was looking worried the door opened and a healer came in. "Mr Potter, I am Healer Winston how can I help?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Well me and my husband always use protective spells before sex and last week we forgot."

"Yes?"

Harry blinked. "I want to be checked in case I am pregnant."

"Mr Potter male pregnancies are rare and need powerful magic."

Severus lost all patience. "Yes but seeing as we already have a four year old daughter which my husband here carried full to term and is the most powerful wizard we have come to check!" he snapped.

Healer Winston jumped and his eyes darted to Harry's forehead before putting an apologetic smile on his face. "My apologies, as I have no experience in male pregnancies I will go and fetch someone who does." he said before leaving.

"Wanker." Severus murmured when the door closed.

"Severus."

"Well he is, still as stupid as when I taught him."

Harry smiled and reached out taking his husbands hand. "You never answered my question. What if I am pregnant?"

Severus looked closely a Harry. "Then we will try not to argue as much in front of this one."

"Severus seriously."

"In all seriousness. I will be happy, I was an only child and do not wish for my child to be one. And I am guessing with you being raised by the Weasley's from the age of twelve you want a big family."

Harry laughed. "That I do, sorry but I want a houseful."

"No need to apologise I knew you would when I married you. If I am honest I have been waiting for you to say something since Gwynned was six months old."

Harry looked incredulously at his husband. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Harry it is your body that has to go through the change, the pain of having the baby."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. "I love you Severus."

"And I you Harry."

"Still as much in love as last time I see."

Severus turned to see Healer Johnson stood in the doorway who helped him and Harry when his husband was carrying their daughter. Instead of backing away and out of Harry's arms like he normally would Severus stayed where he was.

"Let us check you over shall we Harry."

Harry smiled and let his arms drop from around Severus' neck.

* * *

Draco looked up when the bell to the shop went and stopped what he was doing when he saw Severus and Harry enter. "Well?" he asked.

Harry smiled. "I am pregnant. Only early days but I am to go for check-ups every two weeks."

"Congratulations to you both. I will be glad when Hermione has ours in four months."

"Because you can't wait to meet your son?" Severus asked.

"Well there is that but also no more mood swings, I am sick of her waking me in the night saying she has a craving yells at me to get it, I wake myself up and get it and when I take it to her she is asleep and if I awake her telling her I got her what she asked for she snaps saying she didn't ask to be woken when it takes forever to get comfy yet I have done that."

Harry laughed and placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. "I am not as bad as that."

"Don't you believe it." Severus answered as he went to check on the potion Draco had been making.

* * *

That night when they had put Gwynned to bed, Harry and Severus had just settled on the settee when the floo flared and Ron stepped through. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No but next time alert us beforehand as I was about to start certain activities as celebration is in order." Severus said.

Ron frowned. "What?"

"Sex Weasley."

"Oh, um, I can come back."

Harry sat forward smiling. "No you're fine. Am I right in guessing you have some news?"

"I have, they have been arrested."

"Anyone we know?" Severus asked.

"Seamus." Ron sighed.

"What?" Harry asked looking shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Very. According to him he detests Severus as he corrupted a Gryffindor over to the snakes."

Severus shook his head at Seamus' foolishness.

"Cho Chang another for turning her Harry gay."

"Her Harry?"

"Her words mate not mine."

"We shared one kiss and a crappy date when I was fifteen and then she was only with me because she wanted to know about Cedric."

Ron sighed. "A couple of the threats were from death eaters. They knew what you were getting and used that as an excuse to kill you for turning your back on their lord."

"Wankers." Severus said.

"The threats you have been getting have lessened each time. I am guessing it is the same people over and over. If there are not any more Kingsley wants your help in stopping people from doing more Severus."

"My help how?"

"You are well known for not only creating new potions but new spells as well. Kingsley wants you to go to the press and tell them what has been happening that some had put untraceable tracking spells on them but -"

"I have created a spell that can track and trace anything." Severus finished.

"Yes but also to tell the paper the only people you have shared this with are the aurors." Ron said.

"He will do it." Harry answered. "It will make people think twice before trying something."

"Thanks, I better get back to Luna, oh she said she saw you today and Harry and told me to say congratulations."

"I didn't see her."

"No she said she saw you serving someone in Severus' shop."

Harry laughed. "Nothing gets past that wife of yours; bet you can never keep a secret."

"No. I have to plan surprises on the day of things."

Harry laughed. "Tell her thank you."

"Why is she congratulating you Harry?"

"Found out today that I am pregnant."

"Oh congratulations mate. Both of you. I will leave you to celebrate. See you both in the morning." with a final wave, Ron left.

When they were alone Harry turned to his husband. "Were you really going to start certain activities with me to celebrate?"

Severus smiled and rose from the settee before moving forward to pick up his young husband. "Oh yes." he answered as he started to walk upstairs, kicking their bedroom door shut behind them both.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Severus looked up from his cauldron when the door to his shop opened and a heavily pregnant Harry walked in, with their eight year old daughter Gwynned in one hand and their three year old son Jacob in the other. "Harry?"

"You can have Gwynned."

"But I have potions to make."

"Then you have your own helper. It is your fault, so determined to get her into potions she is as bad as you when she is determined she wants something."

Severus held his hand out and smiled when his daughter walked over to him. "You can chop those for me." When Gwynned nodded and began to chop Severus walked over to Harry. "How are you?"

"Not in the mood Severus, I have had two kids around me all morning bickering, my feet are swollen my back is killing me I am wanting to piss every ten bloody minutes and you don't even want to know what is going on with my nipples."

Severus looked at his husband's chest and back up to his face. "Can I at least guess?"

"Severus -"

Severus put his hands up. "I was only joking Harry, go and take Jacob home and have a nap with him I will be home early and look after the kids."

"And draw me a bath?"

Severus chuckled and kissed his husband's forehead. "And draw you a bath."

After staying for a few more minutes Harry left with Jacob, Severus watched his husband and son go not seeing his daughter chuck something into the cauldron.

Gwynned's eyes widened when she saw it started to bubble and smoke. "Daddy!" she screamed before running to Severus.

Severus turned at his daughters scream, Gwynned only called him daddy when scared, seeing the cauldron Severus waved his hand up, putting a shielding charm over the cauldron that was about to blow and grabbed his daughter turning his back on the cauldron and bending slightly shielding his daughter from view.

Looking over his shoulder Severus stood when he knew it was safe and banished the contents in the cauldron before turning to his daughter. "Gwynned?"

"I'm sorry it says what to add next it shows you picture and what I chopped up looked like it."

"Most ingredients look the same darling; you do not put anything in cauldrons while I am not looking."

"I thought I was helping."

"I know you did but you help by doing what I ask you to do."

"You going to tell dad?"

"Yes I keep nothing from your dad but don't go worrying."

* * *

That night Severus kept to his word, he made the dinner looked after the children, bathed them and put them to bed before running his husband his bath.

Harry sighed as he sat in the bath with Severus' help, moaning when he felt his husband start to wash his back. "Love the feel of your hands on my bare skin."

"I know love; it is that that got you like this."

Harry laughed. "How was work with Gwynned?"

"She... she nearly got hurt just after you left."

Harry snapped his head to the side to face Severus. "What?"

"It was my fault, it was just after you left I was still staring after you when I heard her shout 'daddy' she looked at the picture of what ingredient I wanted next and she chucked one in thinking it was that when it wasn't. I threw up a shield in time though she is fine, just worried as I told her I was to tell you but don't tell her off, it was my fault, I wasn't watching her and she thought she was helping."

Harry hummed. "Last time we weren't watching her and she did something thinking she was helping we ended up living in her doll house."

Severus chuckled. "Lay back and rest love. I have put oils in here to help you do so." he said, kissing his young husband on his protruding belly that was above the water surface before placing a kiss on the brunet's forehead by his scar.

When they both lay in bed that night, Harry fast asleep in his husbands arms Severus lay awake thinking over what they had talked about when Harry took his bath, if it wasn't for their daughter turning them into doll size making them live in the doll house he wouldn't be there now, he would have pushed Harry away and he wouldn't have a son and another child on the way.

Since everyone who sent those howlers and packages were arrested he was more happy with his work, with his life he kept his promises to Harry, he showed affection in public actually went as far as smiling to a couple of his customers, he couldn't believe how stupid he was and he knew he would always be thankful to his daughter for what she did but most of all he was thankful to his husband for being as stubborn as him and not giving up on their marriage.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
